The Real Maximum Ride?(a Maximum Ride Fan fiction)
by yukiic13
Summary: OCs AUs Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman/Gazzy, and Angel all go through a dimensional portal and end up in different parts of Arizona. Maxii, a girl from this world, is a fan of the Maximum Ride book series. On this one awful day, she meets the actual Fang. Now her life is turned inside out as she has to deal with 6 new problems.. maybe more!
1. Chapter 1

The last book of the Maximum Ride series came out today. I'm so excited to be able to read, much more buy, one of the first copies of the book that's been published. I've been waiting for this book to come out since FOREVER!

Its so shocking that James Patterson can be so descriptive with a females point of view. I mean, its hard for a man to understand what's going through a teenage girls head! Its unimaginable to think about how much stress it was to write it. Especially in a girls point of view!

I cant believe he ended the series like that! I'm so mad right now! He cant just let it be happily ever after! There has to be something else! Maybe he got writers block at the end and made up a cheesy ending? I don't know but, something is fishy about that ending..

After I finished reading the book, I went on my favorite fan fiction website and read other people's opinions about the ending. I logged in as yukiic13 and opened up a chat room.

_FangLovesMe2285 says: WTF IS WRONG W/ PATTSON TONITE? HE GOTTA BAD ENDIN. _

_yukiic13 says: yea I agree but he might've got writers block 4 end?_

_MaxWillYouMarryme says: at least the last part was max flying 3_

_yukiic13 says: lol!_

I shut my laptop and sat down on my bed. The only thing I strongly disagree about is Ella and Iggy becoming a couple. I love Iggy. I wish he could be mine. But I truly love Fang. He is the one that would be perfect for me, but he has Max, his 'perfect other half'.

My friends at school call me the 'Max who would've been'. I don't believe them. I don't even look like Max in the books. She has light brown hair, I have blond that looks like a sun streaked light brown. She has pale-ish skin, and so do I. She is tall for her age, but I'm only 2 inches taller then average The main difference is the whole WINGS part. I do not have wings I'm not a Max look-alike. I'm no where near her.

My phone buzzes, making me realize I've been zoned out for a few minutes. I look down and I got a text from Mia.

_MiaBear: hey were r u? Thought we said meet at library 5:00pm?_

_Me: sorry lost track of time. ill be there in 20 at the most._

_MiaBear: kk._

I turn my phones screen off. I grab my jacket and wallet and text mom that I left to go to the library. I cant wait to talk all about the newest maximum Ride book with my best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

All I wanted to do was sleep in today! Its Saturday. I want to catch up on sleep I don't get during the school week! But instead, we are doing something. I don't know what because my dad told me it was a "surprise" and I hate surprises. Anyone would when you have a dad like mine.

My family is kind of weird. I have a sister Ella, who is now ten. I have a brother, Ari, which is short for Aries, who is seven or eight. And me, I'm around fourteen or fifteen. My mom and dad don't know how old me and Ari are because we were found on the side of a highway saying "we want a mommy and daddy".

That's all I wanted back then, a mom and dad. Now I have a wonderful parent and Jeb. My mom is Dr. Erika Martinez. She is a veterinarian. And my dad is Dr. Jaceb Martinez, a hospital doctor. We call him Jeb so we can pretend we are in the Maximum Ride series.

I forgot to tell you who I am. I'm Maxii Martinez. That's why a lot of people call me Maximum Ride. My name, and family, seem to be just like Max's. I hate being called Max but love it all at the same time. If I was Max, it means I get Fang, just like Max.

Back to the whole I-hate-being-in-cars-and-hate-surprises-more thing, dad just stopped the car and told us to have fun while the Grown-Ups do their 'business'. I just hope they don't have car sex on MY seat.

Once we got out of the car, I did a head count, just to make sure Ari came out too. I looked around and realized we are at some sort of fair. It has some rides and things you pay to play. I have sixty dollars but I'm not spending all of it.

We bought ten tickets for each of us and looked around at the rides.

"I wana go on the Faris Wheel!" Ella told me.

"Yea, yea! Me too!" Ari agreed.

"Alright, we'll go on the Faris Wheel. But only once okay?" when I grabbed their tickets from my pockets, I turned around and saw that they weren't there.

"Ella?! Ari?! Where are you?!" I kept calling them until I heard someone yelling my name from behind me

"Max?!" said a male voice.

I turn around and see a boy, no older then 15, looking at me with a familiar half smile on his face. He was two inches taller then me, and seemed to blend with the background.

I smiled at him. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked.

"Max this is no time to be playing jokes! Of course you know me! I'm Fang, remember?" he asks

"Okay, whoever you are, I'm not in the moods for jokes. Just 'cuz you look like Fang and I look like Max doesn't mean you can come up to me and act like you know me! I'm looking for my little sister Ella and little brother Ari. Yea, I know, smell the irony there? Just because my family seems to be based off the books of Maximum Ride doesn't mean you can use me! If you want to help me look for my siblings then you're welcome to. Otherwise, I have no idea who the HELL you are." I said

"Max?.. I'll help you until I find the rest of the flock.. but what books are you talking about?"

"You're not the real Fang. Fang is a character in a book. If you are fang, prove it to me."

He lifts up his shirt and I see all the scars Fang in the books have and I saw feathers too.

"Prove to me you aren't Max." he said

I turned around and lifted the back of my shirt to prove I don't have wings. I pulled my shirt down and turned around to see an astonished Fang, and my siblings. Luckily, they didn't see me with my shirt up.

"What are you doin Maxii?" Ella asked.

Fang turns to see Ella and a crying little boy Ari at his side. Ari runs up to me, crying his eyes out.

"I-I'm sorry w-we ran off sissy!"he says between sobs.

"Guys, don't do that again. I need to do a headcount more often huh?" I said.

Fang looks at me, his eyes full of something I couldn't understand. Then his eyes began to water up.

"You, aren't Max, are you?" he said in a voice to quiet for the younger kids to hear. I shook my head no and his face almost twisted to anger.

"Then, at least tell me where the hell we are because last thing I remember, the entire flock was flying above the world which ended." he said.

"Maxii, who are you talking to?" my dad asks

I sigh "A friend of mine Jaceb. Can he stay at our house for a few days? He needs to get away from his family for a little bit" I said. I shot Fang a look that told him to not back out now.

"You really should call me dad, Max. What is your friends name?" he asks

I began to open my mouth but Fang answered. "My name's Fang."

"Well, Fang, if you need a place to stay, your always welcome to our house since your a friend of Maxii's" mom said before Jeb could answer.

Fang smiled his infamous half smile and looked at my mom. "Thanks." he said


	3. Chapter 3

Fang almost convinced me to let him fly to my house, but my Mom and Jaceb would think that's weird. So here we are, stuck in a car with 2 immature children. I can hear Fang's stomach growl, but I already know he'll ignore it. So I'm the one who has to point it out that we are all hungry.

"Mom? Can we stop by somewhere to eat. I think we can all agree we are hungry. And can it be a Buffet?" I ask my mom.

"I think that's a-" My mom started to say.

"I think we should save our money for later. Right Erika?" Jaceb says.

"Jaceb, we all need to eat. Shut up and drive to Sirloin Stockade." my mom says. In the back, Fang and I start laughing.

Jaceb pulls into my favorite Buffet restaurant, Sirloin Stockade. We all pile out of the car, I do a silent head count, and we all walk in. After we were done paying at the register, we found somewhere to sit and most of us went in different directions. Ari kept following Fang asking him questions.

Everyone dug into their food, except for the adults. Fang and I had fourths while everyone else looked at us like we were gonna pop.

"Maxii, you can eat like this at home, but in public?" Jaceb said

"Its her food, she grabbed it. Now let her eat it!" My mom said. I had to smile at that one.

I finish my fifth plate of food and sit back down to digest. I started thinking, _why am I eating like this? I barely get down one plate usually.._

Soon, we all pile back into the car and head home. The car ride home was quieter then the car ride there!

Once we were home, we all went into our rooms except Fang, who slept on the living room couch.

When I was about to fall asleep, my back started to hurt. I turned over but it still hurt. No matter how I move, it hurt! I went into the bathroom to see what was wrong. I took off my shirt and saw two red lines on my back, horizontal. They seem to look like they were going to open up. I ignored it and went back to my room and fell asleep. It was 11:00pm.

I wake up about an hour later with the pain in my back worse. I almost wanted to scream. I could barely breath, let alone sit up. I tried to move again but the pain got worse and I felt something really soft brush against my back.

I go to the bathroom again, and downy feathers are starting to form wings on my back. This time I did scream and the first person that tried to get in was Fang.

They suddenly grew into full wings and the searing pain made me fall to my knees. I could hear Fang getting ready to break down the door, right before I passed out from the pain.


End file.
